


Hands

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was some quality of Ray's hands that was extremely erotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meresy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meresy).



> Written anonymously for Meresy on Valentine's Day 2008

There was some quality of Ray's hands that was extremely erotic. Something about his thumbs and the strange way they were jointed. Something about the bony knuckles and callused fingers. The sight of those long fingers, gold-burnished in the early morning light, against the pale skin of his chest, caused a frisson of sexual heat to slide low into his belly and take up residence there.

The feel of those hands, gentle and caressing, seeking out the sensitive spots on his body, touching, rubbing, stroking – it was pushing him closer and closer to orgasm. Gasping, he shook his head, refusing to climax simply from the touch of Ray's hands on his body.

A moment later, after a whispered, "Fraser," he gave up and let himself go.

-fin-


End file.
